mumbleetcfandomcom-20200213-history
122 Exciting Ways To Spend Your Leap Second!
122 Exciting Ways To Spend Your Leap Second! is a 122-track album, and the 15th release by 77p egg. All tracks are 1 second long or under, to celebrate the leap-second of June 30th 2015. One exception being "boil my scrotum", at 2 minutes 1 second, which is almost exactly half the length of the album. Track listing # whitney # bad egg # this fucking magic mike ad on skype won't go away fuck off channing tatum i'm not in the mood to look at your pectorals # Amen 1 # sick beat # guffaw: part I # jacks having a pi # wife beat # kz # So Solid Crew - 21 Seconds ('1 Second To Go' Mix) # guffaw: part II # Jack # London Elektricity - Just One Second (Literal Mix) # that yugioh sound effect # Amen 2 # dumb sugar 1 # guffaw: part III # 3 # A men 3 # saxofuck # urine fuck the urine # 15 year old me # A men 4 # Burial - NYC (Nightcore) # dumb sugar 2 # A man 5 # Lil B - Gone in 60 Seconds ('Gone in 1 Second' Remix) # guffaw: part IV # ah # AQUA - Barbie Girl (77p Egg's Extratone Remix) # mouz # dumb sugar 3 # Deadmau5 - Right This Second ('This Very Second' Mix) # 33 # obligatory # dumb sugar 4 # is, like # weewee # is # eggs to see # dumb sugar 5 # kzkz # Low Roller # 333 # Dinner # cunt my egh.bmp # 3333 # intermission # guffaw: part V # 33333 # This Song Title is So Long That I Had to Record a New, Condensed Version Although, Ironically, This One is Even Longer # The Downfall of us All (Movement I - Drizzle) # bomb # bip # generic poop music # hymen # guffaw: part VI # A Man Six # poopoo # guffaw: part VII # Your playmate cum horse # A Man Seven # guffaw: part VIII # unbreed # A Man EIGHT # wife hitting a ride symba # aliens bathe in poo # A MAN NINE # Excreting # The Downfall of us All (Movement II - Oncoming Storm) # A MANN OHH TEN # Urine # morbligatory # Beyblade gets you Babelaid # pretty cool, i guess # guffaw: part VIV # Porter Robinson - The Seconds ('The Second' Mix) # bop # 333333 # Out # dumb sugar 6 # AHH MANN ELETHEN # whats the weather like # Of # kzkum # Tiesto - Ten Seconds Before Sunrise ('One Second Before Sunrise' Mix) # The Downfall of us All (Movement III - Tempest) # dumb sugar 7 # Downtown Funk # f u u u # His # EYY MAN TWELVE12TWELVE # neverending faster than light transport # guffaw: part VV # A MAN SHIT ON MY CAR 13 # Urethra # kzklip # Blaster # AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEENENEENEM 14 # dumb sugar 8 # 3333333 # A MEN Got a Condom stuck around my wrist 15 # 666p egg # 1! 2! 3! 4! # guffaw: part VVI # A MEN (what coems after 15??) # evmorbligatory # The Downfall of us All (Movement IV - The Flood (Finale)) # A MEEMEE 18 # 33333333 # C418 - One Second ('True to the Name' Mix) # 5! 6! 7! 8! # guffaw: part VVII # Amen 19 # boil my scrotum # we # HOPE # YOU # liked # this # Album! # The End